padredefamiliafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Los Informantes
Deep Throats (titulado Garganta profunda en España y Los informantes en Hispanoamérica) es el vigesimotercer episodio de la cuarta temporada de la serie Padre de familia emitido el 9 de abril de 2006 a través de FOX. El episodio está dirigido por Greg Colton y escrito por Alex Borstein. A diferencia de otros episodios, este está compuesto por tres tramas que acaban entrelazándose en una. Tras conseguir Meg un trabajo en la alcaldía como secretaria interina del alcalde Adam West, Brian decide buscar trabajo como taxista, sin embargo, cuando recibe una multa por aparcar en zona prohibida decide acabar con la reputación del alcalde demostrando que es un corrupto hasta que descubre que la relación entre Meg y West es algo más que profesional. Por otro lado Peter y Lois se apuntan a un concurso de talentos aunque para ello deban consumir marihuana para estar "inspirados". Trama Los Griffin reciben con satisfacción que Meg haya sido contratada por el alcalde para trabajar como interina, mientras que Brian empieza a ser considerado "la nueva Meg" por no tener trabajo. Al cabo de unos días y haciendo caso del consejo de Lois, consigue un trabajar como taxista, pero la alegría le dura poco cuando recibe una multa de 400 dólares por aparcar en zona para discapacitados por un momento. Tras ir al ayuntamiento para recurrir la sanción empieza a discutir con Meg después de acusar al alcalde de corrupto y amenaza con exponerle ante la opinión pública. Stewie, emocionado por los planes de Brian se apunta y se reúnen en secreto con un informante, el cual le revela que el alcalde West pasa todas las noches fuera de casa. Tras volver al ayuntamiento Brian finge disculparse ante Meg por el comportamiento del otro día y empieza a buscar pruebas hasta que encuentra en su agenda que tiene reservado una habitación de motel. Entusiasmado por estar a punto de desenmascarar a West, descubre que tiene una relación amorosa con Meg. Después de tomar unas fotos y grabar a los dos en un restaurante, Brian le enseña a Meg las imágenes y le pide que no se involucre en el caso, por su parte mantiene la amenaza de informar a los medios de comunicación de los casos de escándalo (incluidas, las fotos con Meg). Consciente del daño que podría suponer para su jefe, Meg queda con su jefe para romper debido a que su relación podría perjudicar su imagen, sin embargo West no le da importancia al asunto al estar acostumbrado a sufrir el acoso por parte de la prensa, no obstante Rompe con Meg tras admitir lo mucho que significa para él y que jamás se perdonaría que la situación la perjudicara a ella también. Por otro lado, Brian, quien estaba en la habitación contigua se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error al pensar que no era tan malo como pensaba, por lo que entra en la habitación de Meg y se disculpa mientras rompe las fotos. Tras hacer las paces, el can ofrece llevar a Meg a casa hasta que ve a Cleveland destrozar su taxi por negarse a parar cuando Lois le había llamado días atrás para pedirle que fuera a comprar leche. Por otro lado, mientras Brian conduce con Peter como cliente, estos se encuentran con que Lois va justo delante, por lo que este le pide al can que embista su coche y que dispare a las ruedas perdiendo así el control del vehículo hasta tener un aparatoso accidente en el que la mujer sale ilesa salvo por unos rasguños. Enfadada al principio, Peter le responde que "solo era una broma". Como resultado del siniestro, dentro del motor aparece el cartel municipal en el que invitan a todo aquel interesado en apuntarse a un evento de talentos. Tras recordar viejos tiempos, los dos deciden inscribirse en el concurso, sin embargo no tardan en deprimirse al ver que componer una canción no es tan fácil como creían, no obstante, Lois le recuerda a su marido que cuando actuaban estaban "inspirados, por lo que empiezan a fumar marihuana para "recibir a las musas". Sin embargo empiezan a comportarse de manera bizarra a causa de las alucinaciones, hasta tal punto de lamer a Chris (aterrado por el extraño comportamiento de sus padres) al confundirle con un helado además de pasearse semidesnudos por la casa. Llega el día esperado y una vez en el escenario interpretan un tema folk con el que aparentemente se ganan las ovaciones del público, sin embargo pierden el concurso sin entender que ha podido fallar hasta que Chris, quien estaba entre los espectadores, les explica que estaban tan ciegos por el efecto de la marihuana que lo único que hacían era berrear. Curiosidades El título del episodio junto a la trama de Brian está inspirado en el informante anónimo del caso Watergate conocido como Garganta Profunda, aunque en el episodio el anónimo resulta ser el personaje de Sesame Street: Kermit the Frog. La reunión secreta con el mencionado personaje es una referencia a la película de 1976 Todos los hombres del presidente. El tema musical Ding Fries are Done en el que Peter canta mientras trabaja en un Burger King es una referencia al fenómeno de internet del mismo nombre, el cual es una parodia del villancico ucraniano Schedryk. La escena del Noid intentando destrozar la pizza de Adam West es una mención a los antiguos anuncios de la marca Domino's Pizza. Cleveland hace referencia al tema de Michael Jackson: Black or White tras convertirse en pantera después de destrozar el taxi de Brian. Stewie se queja de que ni sus padres ni Chris le dejen ver tranquilo la serie Mr. Belvedere. La escena en la que Peter llama a Brian: Bitterman hace referencia a la película de 1981: Arthur. Se Menciona a El Fantasma de la Opera. En una Escena Eliminada Aparece la Pandilla de Scooby Doo con stewie tarareando una musica de la serie. En la Escena en que Peter y Lois estan en el sofa En FOX se los muestra en Ropa Interior,mientras que en la version en DVD se los muestra Desnudos. En la escena inicial, Brian está viendo un episodio de Scarecrow and Mrs. King, pero en vez de el personaje de Bruce Boxleitner, el agente secreto Lee "Scarecrow" Stetson, Kate Jackson Amanda Rey está emparejada con el espantapájaros de El mago de Oz . En la escena,El Espantapájaros ha sido atacado por traficantes de drogas, quienes lo han desmontado al igual que los monos voladores lo hicieron en la película, y el Espantapájaros utiliza los mismos dialogos de la película. Brian mira un especial de VH1 sobre Gwen Stefani y hace una referencia a su canción Hollaback Girl. Se Parodia a las Tortugas Ninjas. La Escena con Stewie Cruise en Oprah es una parodia de la entrevista de Tom Cruise con Oprah Winfrey , el 23 de mayo de 2005 en el que él gritó de lo mucho que amaba a Katie Holmes y saltó sobre el sofá. La relación entre West y Meg podría ser visto como una parodia del escándalo de Monica Lewinsky, cuando el ex presidente Bill Clinton tuvo un romance con la becaria de la Casa Blanca. El título Del Episodio también alude al nombre de una famosa película pornográfica, protagonizada por la fallecida Linda Lovelace. Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 4 Categoría:Episodios